The use of various types of animal cover to keep an animal warm and dry is previously known. Such covers are normally manufactured from fabric or a material similar to fabric with an extended surface area and with various properties. They are either placed onto the animal or wrapped around the animal, or both, in order to offer warm protection that also protects from water during transport, while the animal is outdoors, and on other occasions.